


you can have manhattan (but only if i can too)

by gnarleyquinn



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i guess it's a no-magic au?, otherwise known as the wickoff ice skating au, they're in new york city and they're going ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/pseuds/gnarleyquinn
Summary: “You know, we could just go to the lego store-”“Nice try.” Kady says as she slips behind Julia. She places her hands on the girl’s back and nudges her forward a bit. “C’mon let’s go.”orjulia wicker is afraid of some ice skates and kady orloff-diaz is gay





	you can have manhattan (but only if i can too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivianguyen97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianguyen97/gifts).



> for vivienne. sorry it's six months late!

Julia shivers as a gust of wind wraps its way through the crowded city blocks. They come to a stop at a crosswalk and Kady shivers right beside her. Just before the walk signal lights up, a man bursts between the two, speeding off across the street. Kady sighs. 

 

“All these damn people and it’s still below freezing,” Kady says, “Unbelievable.” Julia laughs, grabbing Kady’s hand and pulling the girl closer into her body. Kady melts into her touch, but whines as they begin crossing the street. 

 

“Don’t complain!” Julia chuckles, “You’re the one who dragged us out here in the middle of a polar vortex.” 

 

“That was before I realized just how far your apartment was from where we’re going!” They stop at another crosswalk and Julia raises an eyebrow at Kady.  

 

“I’m sorry, how long have you lived in New York City?” Kady rolls her eyes. 

 

“Do you honestly think that I ever had a reason to be in Battery Park before I met you?” The light changes and this time Kady takes charge, “What kind of twenty-three year old lives in Battery Park anyway? It’s not exactly the fastest route to  _ Yale _ .” Kady gives Julia a pointed look. Julia feigns offense. 

 

“This one!” 

 

“Yeah,” Kady scoffs, “ _ Rich bitch.” _

 

**“** Hey!” Julia wacks Kady’s arm and the taller girl laughs. 

 

“Come on, we’re almost there.” Kady says, and starts walking a little faster. Julia attempts to keep up while simultaneously trying to figure out where exactly ‘there’ is. All she can make out above the crowd is the giant windows of the Lego store. A confused expression hits her face. 

 

“Are we going to the Lego store?” Kady looks back at her, a similar look of confusion masking her face. 

 

“What? No-” She yanks Julia forward more until they’re off the sidewalk away from the crowd. They walk past the Lego store and weave through the walkway until they come to a stop in front of the ice rink. Kady looks over at Julia expectantly. 

 

“Well?”

 

“It looks,” Julia gestures to the area surrounding them, “Nice?” Julia gives Kady a painful smile, and Kady lifts an eyebrow. They stare at each other for a moment more, Julia waiting for Kady to tell her what they’re doing, and Kady waiting for Julia to get the whole picture. 

 

“You sure you got into Yale?” Kady squints at Julia, who in turn rolls her eyes. Julia leans into Kady’s chest and looks up. 

 

“What are we doing here?” She pouts. Now it’s Kady’s turn to roll her eyes. 

 

“We’re going ice skating, loser.” Kady wraps her arms around Julia. 

 

Julia freezes.

 

“Oh.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Julia hums. 

 

“You sure? You look a little nervous.” 

 

Julia mulls over what to say. Kady grows more confused. 

“What is it?”

 

“Don't laugh at me.” Julia points a finger at Kady. Kady raises a hand. 

 

“I promise.”

 

“Okay,” Julia breathes out. She cringes a bit as she tries to get the words out quickly, “I've never been ice skating before.” 

 

Kady’s eyebrows skyrocket. She leans away from Julia a bit. 

 

“I'm sorry,” She laughs, “Did I hear what I think I did? Little Miss “How Long Have You Lived in New York?” has never been  _ ice skating _ ?” 

 

Julia sports a frown on her face. 

 

“You said you wouldn't laugh!” Julia says, causing Kady to chuckle again. 

 

“I take it back. Now come on.” Kady pulls away from Julia and grabs her hand, leading her to the entrance of the rink, but Julia stops her. 

 

“You know, we could just go to the lego store-” 

 

“Nice try.” Kady says as she slips behind Julia. She places her hands on the girl’s back and nudges her forward a bit. “C’mon let’s go.”

 

Kady drags the two of them to the ticket booth. Once their rentals are paid for and skates are picked out, the fun begins.

 

“I’m really not sure about this.” Julia says as she takes a tentative look toward the ice. Kady grabs her hand and laughs a bit. 

 

“It’ll be fine,” She says, “Besides, you can’t live your whole life never trying ice skating.”

 

Julia releases a deep breath, muttering out an okay before slowly lowering a skate onto the ice. Before Kady has a chance to follow, Julia steps back onto the platform, away from the ice. 

 

“You know, starbucks just brought back that latte I like?,” She says enthusiastically, “The hazelnut one where they always put whipped cream on the top and a little bit of cinnam-” Her voice trails off when she notices Kady staring at her with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

 

“You're not getting out of this,” Kady says, “C’mon, take my hand.” 

 

“Fine.” She huffs. 

 

Julia hesitantly grasps onto Kady’s hand and steps down onto the rink. She’s stiff as a board as Kady slowly drags her a few feet on the ice. 

 

“See? It's not that bad.” 

 

Just as Kady says that, Julia stumbles a bit, almost taking both girls to the ground.

 

“If I die you're not getting a cent of my will.” 

 

“Sure,” Kady laughs and pulls Julia quickly toward her, the two coming to a quick stop against the barrier. She presses a light kiss to Julia’s lips, making the girl blush. “But if  _ I  _ die, you're not getting any more of those.”   

 

Julia tries to fight a smile. 

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Love you too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if u love wickoff or kady or julia then come on down to my tumblr and have a chat: gaycanary.tumblr.com
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
